1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a content information reproducing apparatus, a content information reproducing system, and a content information reproducing method whereby a user creates an introductory comment, such as a review, for scenes in video content and the created introductory comment is presented in the video content when another user views the video content, and relates more particularly to a content information reproducing apparatus, a content information reproducing system, a content information reproducing method, a content information reproducing program, a recording medium and an information processing apparatus that considers biometric information about the user.
2. Related Art
Technology enabling viewers to interact and exchange experiences over a network while viewing video content is known from the literature. Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2007-140670, for example, teaches an information-providing apparatus that presents introductory comments for individual scenes of video content to the user in real time with the video content. Because this enables communicating with other users while viewing the video content, users can view the video content with greater enjoyment while deepening their understanding of the content.
However, because this information-providing apparatus of the related art enables the users to create any number of introductory comments, a plurality of introductory comments may be displayed for one scene, and it can be very difficult for the user to read all of the introductory comments at the same time while also viewing the video content.
Furthermore, because there is no means of communication between the users that create the introductory comments and the video content distributor or creator, the intent of the video content distributor or creator cannot be clearly communicated to the users.
Moreover, a user may have forgotten what the user felt about a particular scene when creating the introductory comments after finishing viewing the video content, resulting possibly in the user creating introductory comments that differ from the user's intention while viewing the content or even forgetting to write an introductory comment.